Warrior Name Generators
by Coby Coyle
Summary: Warrior Name Generators! How fun huh? XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Warrior Name Generator**_

So basically I got bored one day and decided to make one. I mean, everyone does it XD

_First Letter of your Middle Name_

_A- Leaf_

_B- Owl_

_C- Stone_

_D- Silver_

_E- Sky_

_F- Red_

_G- Bramble_

_H- River_

_I- Gold_

_J- Sand_

_K- Fire_

_L- Raven_

_M- Grass_

_N- Lean_

_O- Brown_

_P- Honey_

_Q- Cloud_

_R- Berry_

_S- Rose_

_T- Mint_

_U- Thorn_

_V- Night_

_W- Ember_

_X- Falcon_

_Y- Swift_

_Z- Black_

_3rd Letter Of Your Last Name_

_A- Pelt_

_B- Paw_

_C- Kit_

_D- Star_

_E- Tail_

_F- Cloud_

_G- Leaf_

_H- Feather_

_I- Storm_

_J- Heart_

_K- Stem_

_L- Foot_

_M- Claw_

_N- Fur_

_O- Scratch_

_P- Breath_

_Q- Gaze_

_R- Moon_

_S- Sun_

_T- Breeze_

_U- Mist_

_V- Stripe_

_W- Wing_

_X- Step_

_Y- Frost_

_Z- Whisker_

**Mine would be.....Grasssun**

**LOL How screwed up is that **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Generator 2**_

First letter of your first name

_A- Fluff_

_B- Blue_

_C- Long_

_D- Half_

_E- Cream_

_F- Berry_

_G- Orange_

_H- Hazel_

_I- Mouse_

_J- One_

_K- Tall_

_L- Lean_

_M- Bird_

_N- Dirt_

_O- Running_

_P- Lark_

_Q- Sparrow_

_R- Cherry_

_S- Patch_

_T- Poppy_

_U- Honey_

_V- Sun_

_W- Sky_

_X- Dark_

_Y- Tiger_

_Z- Flame_

Last letter of your first name

_A- Stripe_

_B- Star_

_C- Paw_

_D- Kit_

_E- Fire_

_F- Leaf_

_G- Frost_

_H- Fern_

_I- Feather_

_J- Storm_

_K- Patch_

_L- Legs_

_M- Grass_

_N- Filght_

_O- Fall_

_P- Soul_

_Q- Heart_

_R- Cloud_

_S- Whiskers_

_T- Sky_

_U- Stem_

_V- Twig_

_W- Nose_

_X- Tail_

_Y- Scurry_

_Z- Fur_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Generator 3**_

_**(A/N: Everyone was in high demand of these! Some of you got some really odd names and some got some relaly cool ones!**_

_**Special thanks to: Icethroat018, Rainpath, Nightshimmer, Sparrowsong of RiverClan, Macey, Rose, and all other reviwers! -throws you guys Skyheart plushies-**_

_**And I used the name I got to make that little blurb down there. Its not against the rules anymore is it? XD Since I wrote something!?**_

_Fourth Letter Of Your First Name (if your names too short, 2nd letter)_

_A- Blue_

_B- Fire_

_C- Cloud_

_D- Fawn_

_E- Bird_

_F- Adder_

_G- Morning_

_H- Sky_

_J- Pebble_

_K- Stone_

_L- Misty_

_M- Windy_

_N- Brown_

_O- Black_

_P- Tiger_

_Q- Leopard_

_R- Squirrel_

_S- Berry_

_T- Hazel_

_U- Color_

_V- Cream_

_W- Tall_

_X- One_

_Y- Long_

_Z- Sun _

_Third Letter Of Your Middle Name (No middle name? Of your last name then)_

_A- Star_

_B- Paw_

_C- Kit_

_D- Spots_

_E- Whisker_

_F- Legs_

_G- Heart_

_H- Soul_

_I- Shine_

_J- Pelt_

_K- Wind_

_L- Tail_

_M- Feet_

_N- Foot_

_O- Bounce_

_P- Fur_

_Q- Nose_

_R- Head_

_S- Ears_

_T- Storm_

_U- Feather_

_V- Wing_

_W- Face_

_X- Body_

_Y- Cloud_

_Z- Steps_

I got.....Mistyhead. LMAO If I use the last name one I get Mistyears.....I'd rather have Mistyears LMAO

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. It was a warrior ceremony for Mistypaw, Jayfeather's daughter. Sure, she was forbidden and he and Cinderheart should have never had the relationship, but they had to treat her like a normal cat. She took it well. And she was going to be a great warrior.

All the cats started to gather on that warm day in greenleaf. The sun was shining and warming all their pelts.

"Mistypaw step forward." Firestar called. He looked even more like fire in the blinding sunlight.

Mistypaw's eyes widened. Her gray pelt was shining in the sun, and her blue eyes were bright. Unlike her father, she was not born blind. She stepped forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked, repeating the ancient words.

"I do!" Mistypaw's voice rang out around the clearing. You couldn't even doubt for a second that she was not serious.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mistypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistyears. StarClan honors your determination and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar then traditionally rested his muzzle on her head, and Mistyears licked his shoulder.

"Mistyears! Mistyears!" The Clan called.

(THERE LOL)


End file.
